Nymphadora's Nymphos: Luna's Induction
by NymphoHP
Summary: The story of Luna Lovegood and her invitation to join Nymphadora's Nymphos. Cho finds Luna sleep walking one night and falls for the cute blonde. This follows Luna's introduction into the group by Cho and the fun adventures they take in getting there. Warning: If you're not into smut fanfic then please don't read, I guarantee you won't enjoy it!
1. Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no money/profit from this.

**Warning**: I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Spells**: I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

This story is part of my Nymphadora's Nymphos series, but technically the events of this story take place before my first & second stories. This is Luna's induction and happens slightly before Ginny's. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was a cold late September night in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho had come down to get warm by the fire as it flickered and burned away. She'd been having trouble sleeping lately and gave up trying tonight.

Cho sat in her pyjamas, rubbing her arms to warm herself, holding her cold bare feet near the fire. She was grateful it was Saturday tomorrow, no classes. If she was up late it really didn't matter and it was almost Monday, her favourite night of the week.

Monday was the night when the girls met for Nymphadora's Nymphos, Cho had been a member now for around two years and since joining hardly ever missed a night. She often found herself being the first there and the last to leave but sadly had still not introduced another member to the group herself, something the others were pushing her to do.

Cho sat staring into the fire thinking about all the fun and crazy things that might happen on Monday, the crotch of Cho's pyjamas bottoms was getting moist merely at the thought of it when she was startled as the door opened at the top of the stairs. Cho saw Luna's head over the balcony as she walked through the door. She turned back to look at the fire thinking it would be nice to talk to Luna. They hadn't spoken much before and Cho had always found Luna intriguing. Such a beautiful personality and mind, she'd always wanted to know her better.

After a few moments Cho turned around to greet Luna as she heard her walking across the room, "Hey Luna, I couldn't..". Cho stopped mid-sentence, her mouth dropped open. She stared at Luna as she walked over to the fire and sat next to Cho, completely naked. Sitting down like nothing was out of the ordinary, cross-legged grinning and staring into the fire.

She didn't know what to say. Her jaw almost hit the floor, Luna sat there smiling as Cho eyed her up and down, why wasn't she saying something? Cho was certainly used to seeing naked girls by now, being a member of Nymphadora's Nymphos, it gave Cho more confidence in situations like this and she was growing increasingly frisky, turning into somewhat of an exhibitionist herself. But something quite like this had never happened!

"Luna... are you alright?"

Luna didn't reply. She glanced over towards Cho's general direction, almost looking right through her as some sort of acknowledgment and smiled.

A few moments passed, Luna raised a thumb to her lips and started sucking it. She rocked gently back and forward, not seeming to feel the cold at all, even though, based on her incredibly perky nipples, she clearly was!

The only thing Cho could imagine, Luna was sleep walking. She'd never seen anyone sleep walk, especially not naked! Cho thought she'd heard of Luna having problems with sleep walking before but had no idea to the extent of the problem. She wasn't sure she was sleep walking, but as Luna sat there completely naked sucking her thumb, what else could it be?

Cho didn't move for a few minutes for fear of startling Luna, who occasionally let out a strange noise or two and the odd hum. Cho thought, what if another student came down or a teacher came in to check on us. She couldn't leave Luna here, she might hurt herself or worse! It would be a difficult situation to explain, especially if Luna suddenly woke up.

She decided to try and carefully wake Luna. Cho leant over and gently ran a hand across Luna's leg, "Luna, wake up". She didn't move. "Luna", Nothing.

Cho got to her knees and edged over a little closer, putting a warm hand to Luna's bare back, "Time to go to bed Luna", Cho tried again without any success.

Luna barely seemed to notice Cho touch her, she ran her hand up and down her back trying to rouse her but she didn't react in the slightest. Cho thought, I need to be more forceful, I can't just leave her here all night for someone, boy or girl, to come down and find.

Cho stood and bent down behind Luna wrapping her arms around her chest and under her arms. "Come on Luna, 1.. 2.. 3", Cho carefully lifted Luna up as high as she could and Luna's instincts kicked in as she helped herself up at the same time, still continuing to suck on her thumb.

Luna was up, but Cho didn't trust her to stay on her own two feet. She put Luna's arm around her neck and wrapped one around her waist and held her steady the other hand on her tummy. "Time to go up stairs Luna, bed time".

They both stumbled around for a few seconds while Cho tried to steady her and get her moving. Cho suddenly felt her foot step in something wet. She almost dropped Luna in her surprise but managed to keep a hold of her. She wondered what it could be, but having not brought a drink down and Luna having brought nothing at all she couldn't imagine what it could be.

She looked at Luna, and back to the floor, realising the wet patch was right where Luna had sat down in front of the fire. Unless she'd just got out of a shower she must have been having a very wet dream. Cho couldn't help but giggle.

She looked down at Luna's bald and well shaven pussy and without hesitation slid a finger between her slit. She pulled her finger back and a trickle of juice slid down Luna's thigh. Definitely a wet dream! Cho pushed her now rather wet finger in her mouth to taste Luna, shivering all over as she did, realising that the gusset of her own pyjama bottoms was now getting wet too.

As much as Cho wanted to, she had to fight her natural urges to throw Luna down in front of the fire, spreading her legs and diving in. She had to get Luna to bed before anyone came down and discovered them.

She firmed up her hold of Luna and started to make their way to the bedrooms. As they reached the top of the of stairs Cho leant Luna against the balcony as she opened the door that lead to the bedrooms. She slowly guided Luna up the steps and to the room that she shared with a number of other girls. Cho, worried about waking the others, made an extra effort to be quiet.

The girls arrived at Luna's bed. Cho needed to pull the covers back and sort her pillows, she couldn't just dump Luna naked on her bed and she also couldn't sit her in a chair, what with the rather wet legs, feet and dribbling pussy. She leant Luna against the wall again and straightened her bed, pulling the curtains round to give her some privacy.

Cho noticed her sheets were already quite soaked. She put her nose to the sheets. It smelled amazing, quite musky, as she took a deep breath, rubbing her nose and lips against the wet sheets. It was clearly the same juice that she'd sampled earlier downstairs when she'd slid her finger between Luna's slit.

The last thing Cho wanted to do right now was put Luna to bed and go back to her own room severely unsatisfied, but she didn't have a choice. Cho couldn't see any pyjamas, and she didn't fancy her chances of dressing a rather wet, sleep walking Luna without waking someone else up.

She grabbed hold of Luna and guided her over to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Cho quickly bent down to grab her legs to swing them into the bed, but caught sight and smell of Luna's very moist cute slit, the smell was so strong. Cho felt the warmth emanating from it and she couldn't resist any longer.

Cho looked around to see that the other girls were still sleeping soundly and that Luna wasn't awake.

Cho dropped to her knees to take her chance while she still could. She softly wrapped her lips around Luna and pushed her entire tongue against the length of her undercarriage. She massaged it, running it up and down the smooth tight opening, lapping up every drop she found. Cho continued licking and drinking away for a few seconds longer and then forced herself away with a shudder.

She knew she had to stop, but she had to go back for one last thing. Thrusting her nose as deep as she could inside Luna's wet slit, inhaling deeply and rubbing around it like a curious dog, coating her face in the juices that were flowing from Luna.

Cho reluctantly pulled back and stopped. That was her fun over for the night, but so incredibly worth it!

She took hold of Luna's very wet feet and lifted them into bed. She made Luna comfortable, covering her up and taking one last look. Hoping it wasn't the last time she'd get to see Luna's cute naked body, she pulled the curtain round to give her some privacy and made her way up to bed.

Her face was still covered in Luna's juices, Cho licked her lips and rubbed it all over her face, quivering as she went getting goosebumps all over her body.

As Cho got to her bedroom, she felt her pyjama bottoms were soaked from front to back, she couldn't sleep in them. She felt so horny and naughty that she decided to take a leaf out of Luna's book and stripped herself, she flung her pyjama top aside and peeled her bottoms off, watching them come away from her soaking crotch. She turned them inside out and rubbed the wet patch against her naked chest taking a quick taste of the soggiest area. She then proudly put them out for display on the chair next to her bed for all to see in the morning, which gave her a rush of excitement.

She climbed into bed naked and still producing a considerable amount of juice, she left the curtains open on the off chance that the other girls would wake to see her in all her glory should the covers come off at all.

Cho lay there with one hand between her legs, gently rubbing away at her wet opening and thinking of Luna as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Late Night Lovers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no money/profit from this.

**Warning**: I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Spells**: I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

This story is part of my Nymphadora's Nymphos series, but technically the events of this story take place before my first & second stories. This is Luna's induction and happens slightly before Ginny's. Enjoy :)

* * *

Cho woke to find her dorm room empty, she was shocked and excited as she realised in the night she must've kicked all the bed clothes to the floor and she'd left the curtains open in the night in the hopes that the other girls would have a nice view in the morning when they woke.

Cho lay face down, spread over the bed with one bare leg dangling off the side. Which must have given the girls a wonderful sight, at least Cho thought so.

Since she started her last year at Hogwarts and her third as a Nympho, she had developed a real love and desire to show her body to anyone who'd look. Male or female.

She didn't care who saw her naked, the girls who shared her bedroom had seen her naked on several occasions, sometimes simply while getting dressed or changed, others when she'd felt a little frisky and had just stripped to lay on her bed and read a book. They'd even caught her masturbating a number of times, but Cho was very confident in her body now, it only served to increase her sexual drive when others saw her.

Her team mates weren't shocked at seeing Cho strip off in the Quidditch changing rooms either, over the last few years she'd done it on purpose when the most eyes were on her.

As Cho lay on her bed, her thoughts went straight back to Luna after last night. She couldn't get the image of her cute body, taste and smell out of her head.

She laid on her back, spreading her legs. In full view of the entire, sadly empty bedroom, and slipped her hands between her legs, running them over the smooth slit, brushing her fingers against her opening and teasing her clit.

Cho already lay in a rather large wet patch after going to bed last night and masturbating. But she was determined to add to it.

"Volvia", Cho held her wand as it vibrated for a moment. She leaned to one side and gently slid her fifteen inch wand, hilt end first into her ass. As the end began to enter her, it vibrated. Cho quivered as she pushed it deeper inside her rectum, determined to fit as much in as physically possible.

The spell she had cast was created by her friend Katie Bell, it made the witches' wand vibrate to almost any level of intensity that they could stand.

The wand was vibrating violently against the inner walls of her rectum. Cho shoved her hand back between her legs, pushing multiple fingers inside her warm wet pussy, thrusting back and forth quickly and deeply, feeling the urge to cum getting stronger already.

Cho flipped over onto all fours, pushing the wand even deeper into her ass and repeatedly running her fingers over her clit, Cho could feel herself almost hitting her peak and squirting all over the bed.

The wand in Cho's ass began vibrating harder, her legs began to shake from the vibrations and the waves of ecstasy swimming through her entire body. Cho thrust several fingers back inside her dripping warm hole, feeling her entire hand become soaked in her own juices.

Mere moments later, after several quick rapid fingers squelched in and out of Cho, a huge explosion erupted from her, spraying against her hand and shooting out in multiple directions. Her toes curled so hard they felt like they were going to break, Cho face planted her pillow as she sprayed another huge jet of cum off the end of the bed.

Cho arched her back in the explosion, the spray hitting her legs and feet, soaking her bed again as it spilled over to the floor hitting her own trunk.

She collapsed flat on her tummy, laying in her own warm juices with the wand still peeking from her ass hole and vibrating hard. The vibrations kept Cho's orgasm at it's peak for some time, her pussy continuously gushing as her body convulsed on the bed with each shot of hot cum.

When she could take no more, Cho reached around to pull the wand from her ass, the sensation of it sliding out caused a series of final heavy squirts to splash out soaking Cho's legs and feet, dousing the bed one last time. The wand stopped vibrating as soon as Cho removed it, however her legs were shaking so much she couldn't even sit up.

Cho lay there on the bed for a few minutes, secretly hoping someone would walk in, smiling as she thought of Luna and the fun she'd had with her, however brief, last night when she helped her to bed.

Gradually rolling over onto her side, Cho stretched out an arm to grab her pyjama bottoms and proceeded to wipe her dirty wand on them, setting it down on the bed side table.

After laying in her own mess for a few minutes smiling, she began to feel stronger and sat up to take in the sights of her destructive squirting.

She quickly grabbed her wet feet, pulling the wettest looking foot close to her mouth. Cho examined it carefully, smiling and taking in the smells of her cum, still hoping someone might walk in on her.

Cho started lapping at the arch of her foot, running her tongue repeatedly over her arch and pulling it closer still to run it along her heel, determined to clean as much off as she could with her tongue. Finally she extended her tongue and flicked it at her toes, popping it between each one in turn and taking in as much as she could, quivering at the sensations of licking her own toes as she felt more warm juices trickling out onto her bed.

Cho let her foot drop down to the bed, instantly soaking it in the cum again that was all over her sheets. She glanced over the end if her bed, 'Should've put away those books last night', she laughed.

Her trunk was covered in multiple splashes, along with her books and most of her socks and underwear. She glanced further and saw the occasional drop here and there, including what looked like a top that wasn't Cho's, dotted in a few dark splashes.

Cho laughed to herself and smiled as she sat back on her bed, tracing a finger around the very wet sheets and popping it in her mouth. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, dropping her feet to the floor, hearing a tiny splat as she did, her feet still soaked. She walked around to her trunk at the end of the bed, leaving small wet foot prints on the hard floor.

A cute pair of slightly splashed socks caught Cho's eye, so she grabbed them and sat down on the wet floor, pulling them on over her dirty toes and soaking the socks further, much to her delight.

Cho walked back to her bed and pulled on her pyjama top from last night, along with the still damp and now slightly soiled pyjama bottoms. As she pulled the bottoms up, the crotch stuck to her sopping wet slit, creating a large dark patch between Cho's legs.

Feeling in a naughty mood, Cho left her incredibly wet sheets for all to see along with the wet footprints and everything else she'd hit in the room as she headed down stairs in her soiled pyjamas and socks to the common room and found it almost deserted.

Except for a few busy fifth years, working hard on what must've been some of their first OWL homework, the common room was empty. One of the boys looked up from his books, staring at Cho, who noticed his eyes drifting south as he smiled at her, clearly spotting the slowly growing wet patch between her legs.

Cho walked past the fifth year, making no attempt to hide her sodden crotch, noticing him blush as he suddenly had to cross his legs. Grinning from ear to ear Cho gave him a look back over her shoulder and made her way down for some breakfast.

As Cho walked into the great hall, she immediately looked for Luna, and found her sitting alone at the end of a table so decided to join her, after all she might have remembered what Cho did to her last night, so she had to know.

"Morning Luna", said Cho with a smile, trying not to act strangely in anyway.

Luna looked up from her bowl of cereal with a glazed look and half grin across her face.

"Morning Cho, you look like you're in a good mood", said Luna.

"Yea I had a great day yesterday, how about you Luna? Sleep well?", Cho had the perfect chance to ask to see if Luna remembered anything about last night.

"Ok, I think. Although I may have gone sleepwalking again last night, but it's hard to remember some nights". Cho let out a tiny smirk as Luna took another mouthful of cereal.

"Oh, does it happen often? Do you ever wake up and find yourself in strange places?", asked Cho.

"I sleep walk a few times a week, I think. It started when my mum died, although I've no idea why. I've woken up all over the castle before, sometimes I get back to bed but sometimes people find me. I've even woken up naked and in the strangest places before, I once walked out of my house and 2 miles across a field. I woke up naked standing in a stream and weeing of all things. I rarely hurt myself but it can be quite embarrassing sometimes".

"Wow that's incredible, but it must be quite worrying sometimes. Have you ever done anything to try and stop yourself getting out of bed?", Cho asked.

"I've tried tying myself to the bed, but I usually manage to untie it in my sleep. I used to wear shoes to bed, but after the first few times I found myself having taken them off and often losing them, or I'd wake up with smelly sweaty feet. I'm quite used to it now, it can be quite fun waking up in strange places".

Cho gave a little smile to Luna, she certainly enjoyed Luna's adventure last night, but still wasn't sure if Luna remembered anything.

Cho buttered some toast and sat there silently eating it, watching Luna whenever she wasn't looking. Cho was fascinated with Luna and couldn't get the sight of her naked sleepwalking body out of her head, she could still taste and smell her.

A few minutes passed and Luna finished her cereal, skipping out of the great hall, leaving Cho sat by herself at the table.

Cho swore she could smell the sweet musky scent that she tasted from Luna last night, she wondered if she'd left a little something on the bench. Cho leant over the table and had a quick look to see if it looked wet, when she was suddenly hit by the strong aroma and there was no doubt in her mind, her almost empty bowl of Pixie Puffs smelled just like Luna had last night.

She grabbed the spoon without a second thought and scraped up every last bit in the bowl and shoved Luna's spoon in her mouth.

Sure enough, it was the same delicious juice that Luna had produced last night while she'd been sleep walking, albeit slightly sugary from the cereal.

Cho couldn't believe it, she savoured the mouthful but wished intently for more. She swallowed the still slightly warm mouthful of mushy goodness, her eyes rolling back into her head in ecstasy at what she had just eaten, thinking to herself that Luna must have filled that bowl up not more than ten minutes ago, and it was quite full when Cho had sat down.

Cho wished she could go back in time and steal the full bowl from under her and slowly eat the entire contents while she sat on her bed masturbating. She grabbed the bowl and licked it clean, lapping up every last bit she could find, suddenly the cold buttery toast wasn't so appealing anymore.

She quickly stood up and walked from the great hall, having had her best meal ever and leaving the most wonderful taste in her mouth, Cho felt satiated, warm and happy at the same time as feeling incredibly frustrated that she couldn't just talk to Luna about what happened for fear of rejection or Luna not liking what Cho had done to her.

Worst of all, the thought of her never getting to taste Luna again and missing out on all the things she'd been imagining doing with Luna.

Cho kept her discoveries to herself over the next week or so, she hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Luna yet but she had attempted to recreate what had happened that night in the common room.

Cho had stayed up late almost every night in the common room over the next week, sometimes even falling asleep in the hopes of Luna walking down those stairs again. She even sat with her most mornings at breakfast, hoping to get the chance to lick her bowl clean again.

Sadly Cho had not had the chance to taste any of Luna's special cereal, but each morning she'd come down to breakfast and found Luna eating it, she found it to be the same cereal giving off the same sweet strong smell. Cho felt frustrated but also happy and excited at the fact Luna was quite clearly a sexually active girl, even if it was only with herself, for now.

It was Friday night, exactly a week since it had happened, when Luna walked down the steps from her bed into the common room, completely naked.

Cho had an idea earlier while she was watching Luna across the table, eating her dinner. If Luna was going to sleep walk naked into the common room, Cho wanted to make it as easy as possible to make some real 'magic' happen between them.

After everyone had fallen asleep in Cho's room, she quietly got out of bed, pulling a dressing gown over her already naked body so she could quickly and easily remove it, if Luna happened to wander down. Cho could hide the dressing gown and pretend that she was sleep walking naked too, blaming it on the conversation they'd had the week before and she would hope it then lead on to something more.

Taking up her usual spot on the sofa nearest to the fire Cho sat there thinking about all the amazing things she could do with Luna, her mind was quite wild for a girl of her age, given to her membership in the secret club with Tonks and the other girls.

The hours slowly ticked away as Cho shuffled around on the sofa, constantly adjusting her position, trying to stay comfy and warm. Whenever Cho was alone, and sometimes even when she wasn't, she would push a hand down between her legs and play with herself. She'd already made quite a wet patch on her dressing gown as It was getting close to 2am.

Cho was struggling to keep her eyes open. With the warmth of the fire and the long frustrating week she'd had, she succumbed as her eyes became too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep flat out on the sofa with her feet dangling over the end and one hand resting on her wet slit.

An hour or so passed before Cho woke up, doing so with a huge shock as her toes felt wet, warm but wet. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, looking towards the end of the sofa and saw to her delight Luna, with her warm mouth wrapped around Cho's toes.

Cho wasn't new to the sensation of having her toes sucked, it was a popular thing with all the girls in the club and Cho had always enjoyed receiving attention to her toes and giving it, but to wake up finding Luna happily sucking away, was a dream come true.

Cho's dressing gown was already wide open, revealing her naked body, but she didn't actually know if Luna was in some strange form of sleepwalk or not, but at this point, she didn't care!

She ran both her hands down her legs separating them as much as she could without disturbing Luna's amazing toe sucking. Cho pushed her middle and index fingers deep inside her already wet pussy, masturbating deeply but slowly as to not disturb Luna. Cho could feel herself already reaching a state of pure bliss and feelings of an intense powerful orgasm about to erupt.

Cho thrust her soaked fingers in and out, hard and fast before pulling them out, erupting as they brushed her clit. Without being able to stop herself, she pulled her toes out of Luna's mouth, gushing all over her face and chest, covering the sofa and hitting the floor in several places. Cho covered her face in her own warm juices, whilst pushing as many wet fingers from the other, into her mouth as she lay back convulsing on the sofa, repeatedly gushing and squirting.

"Hello Cho, I must've been sleep walking again. I hope you don't mind, I think I was sucking your toes".

Cho bolted up and saw Luna standing there soaked in her juices, naked from head to toe. Luna rubbed a finger over her chest to scoop up some of Cho's juice and shoved the wet finger into her mouth. Cho was so shocked and excited she almost had another full blown orgasm.

"You taste very sweet Cho. Do you mind?", Luna asked innocently.

Cho was in shock, she wasn't sure what she was asking in regards to if she minded but she just said no! Luna grabbed Cho's feet, pulling her around so she sat up on the sofa with her legs spread wide, dribbling on her dressing gown.

Luna knelt down in front of Cho, pushing her face into Cho's sopping wet pussy. She rubbed her face all around it, covering it in the juices that were still dribbling out. Luna pulled back as she inhaled deeply and stared wide eyed at Cho, licking her lips. Luna grinned at Cho as she blinked slowly with a glazed over look on her face. She clearly enjoyed that, Cho thought to herself smiling.

Luna regained her focus and grabbed at Cho's feet with both her hands, she ran her fingers over them and in between her toes before running her hands up her thighs and forcefully inserting her thumb in Cho's slightly moist asshole, followed quickly by plunging her tongue deep in to Cho's pussy.

Cho couldn't believe what was happening, Luna was doing so many of the things she'd been imagining. She hadn't had to ask her to do any of them, Cho was so surprised that any of this was happening, it couldn't have been easier as she put a hand to the back of Luna's head and pushed her harder into her pussy, she could feel her warm tongue lolling around and licking at her inner walls.

She could feel Luna's warm breath as her nose rested just above her slit, gently exhaling over her as she continued to tongue and finger Cho's holes.

A few incredible minutes passed, some of the best she'd experienced, and Cho had almost completely forgotten that anyone could catch them, any moment they could walk in and see Luna buried between her legs.

The sudden thought of this caused a surge of heat to course through her body. Cho felt beads of sweat forming between her chest and trickling down to her tummy as her new best friend worked over her holes.

Cho felt herself coming to an intense climax as she curled her toes once more and slid down on the sofa, pressing her feet hard against Luna's back, as Luna latched on tight and drunk down every hot squirt that hit the back of her throat.

Luna kept swallowing as fast as she could. After several mouthfuls Luna spluttered, coughing and covering Cho's tummy in cum as she pulled away. Still with half a mouthful swilling around her tongue, Luna climbed up Cho and stuck her wet tongue out as it dripped with her own juices.

Cho opened up and took Luna's hot cum soaked tongue in her mouth as the pair made out, swapping Cho's juice back and forth between them as it dripped all over Cho's breasts, their tongues probed the corners of each other's mouths.

Luna pulled away, extending her tongue once more to lick up a trickle that found it's way down Cho's chin and neck, and flicking her tongue playfully around Cho's breasts, searching for any drop that had fallen as she knelt on the wet floor, staring blissfully into Cho's eyes.

"That was my first time with another girl, was I good?", Luna asked hopefully.

Cho's eyes widened and stared at Luna, "That was your first time? But… how? You do things that some people never do in a lifetime, and you did them first time, without me even telling you, have you been with a boy before?".

Luna grinned, pleased that she had been good.

"No, I've never been with a boy either. I've done a lot of stuff to myself, alone. But that was my first experience with anyone else, I'm glad it was with you… Oh and good! I-I'm glad I was good", said Luna smiling again.

Cho's mouth hung open again, "You mean, you were a virgin, I was your first?", Cho exclaimed delightfully and smiling. "Wow, I don't think many first times have ever been that good. How did you… get so good?", asked Cho.

"When Mum died, I found a spell book of hers with some very interesting spells in it. I didn't really understand what they were at the time, but when I was a little older, I tried a few out on myself and soon realised how amazing they were. I play with myself every day and I've always enjoyed my own cum too, I read about other common fetishes such as feet and pee. I guess I've just been waiting all this time for someone to play with", Luna said staring at Cho, giving her a look to say now she had that someone.

"I'm so glad I could be your first Luna. Although, I do have a small confession to make", Cho explained to Luna about the night when she caught her sleepwalking naked and took advantage, deciding it wouldn't be good have any secrets with Luna.

"I hope you don't mind Luna, if I hadn't done it, we might never have met like this and become such close friends", Cho said heartfully, smiling at Luna.

Luna had been smiling all the way through as Cho told her what she'd done to her during one of her many naked night-time excursions. Luna felt a closer connection to Cho, even more so than just a few moments ago.

"I don't mind at all, in fact I think it makes this all the more special. I hope we can have fun together often?", asked Luna hopefully.

"I hope we get the chance to have fun every day!", exclaimed Cho happily.

Both girls smiled and stared at each other for a moment, both feeling a wave of happiness rush over them. Luna jumped up and climbed on top of Cho, spreading her legs either side of her as they both had a warm and wet embrace, sharing a few excited kisses before Luna sat in Cho's lap, resting her head on her shoulder and smiling.

Cho wrapped her arms around Luna, embracing her as she sat in her lap cuddling up to her.

"I wish we could stay here all night", whispered Luna.

Cho smiled, "Me too, I could stay up all night!", Cho exclaimed. Then she had a sudden obvious realisation. They could stay up all night, she knew the perfect place to go.

"Luna, we could stay up all night. I know somewhere safe we can go, we won't be disturbed", said Cho excitedly.

Luna's head shot up off of Cho's shoulder as she stared back at her.

They both spoke at the same time as their eyes lit up, "The room of requirement".

Cho was very familiar with using the room of requirement to have sex in, seeing as the weekly meetups were held there. But Luna spent a lot of time there when the DA met, and she knows it's the perfect place for it already.

Luna jumped up off of Cho's lap and helped her off the wet stained sofa. Luna was giddy with excitement and could barely stand still.

"Oops", said Luna, innocently.

A strong stream suddenly burst out between her legs as she started soaking the floor in her own warm pee. Cho, loving pee as much as she did magic, dropped down to her knees, shoving her face between Luna's warm delightful stream.

Luna looked down, surprised to see Cho burying her face in her crotch and downing every drop of pee she was producing. She smiled and stroked Cho's hair as she drank, holding the back of her head and pushing her face in harder.

Cho pulled back as the last drops splashed down over her chest and stared up at Luna smiling. Cho still had a mouthful of Luna's warm pee, with remnants of it splashed all over her face. Cho stood up, leaning in close to Luna and emptied the contents of her mouth into Luna's.

Luna swallowed as both girls laughed quietly, "I can't believe how adventurous you are Luna, even though you have been playing with yourself for years".

Cho wrapped her arms tight around Luna, smushing their bodies together in one cute wet mess as they hugged for a few moments. Cho pulled back smiling at Luna as she set to search for her wand in the mess that was now the common room sofa.

"Scourgify", Cho waved her wand and pointed it around the room, magically removing the various bodily fluids from the sofa and floor around it. She turned to Luna, casting a disillusionment charm over herself and Luna whilst quickly grabbing Luna's hand as to not lose sight of one another.

"This should keep us hidden in the corridors, no one will see us now", said Cho smiling as she picked up her dressing gown and through it over the back of a chair.

Both girls quickly set off out the common room door, hand in hand and naked as the day they were born, dripping with sweat and various bodily fluids. They headed for the room of requirement, for some guaranteed uninterrupted fun.


	3. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no money/profit from this.

**Warning**: I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Spells**: I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

This story is part of my Nymphadora's Nymphos series, but technically the events of this story take place before my first & second stories. This is Luna's induction and happens slightly before Ginny's. Enjoy :)

* * *

Cho walked Luna out of the common room door, holding her slightly wet hand, into the cold dark corridors on their way to a blissful night of uninterrupted sex in the room of requirement.

The girls walked quietly along the long empty corridors, holding hands and being as quiet as a mouse. The girls both stopped suddenly, hearing what they thought were footsteps. They backed up against the wall, staying still and staring wildly into each others eyes in panic.

Hopefully the disillusionment charm that she had worked was good enough to keep them hidden, Cho thought to herself. It was one of the first things new members learnt in Nymphadora's Nymphos. Tonks taught them how to conceal themselves to make it easier to get to meetings unnoticed.

"Oooh", Luna let out a quiet yet strangely loud sounding noise as Cho's hand shot up to Luna's mouth to stop any more noises escaping her.

Luna motioned with her eyes to the floor and they both looked down to see Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, licking at Luna's dirty wet toes which were soaked in pee from back in the common room when Luna had her uncontrollable expulsion all over the carpet and Cho's face.

Cho could feel Luna smiling under the hand that pressed against her mouth. She removed her hand and bent down to try and shoo the cat away, but whatever Cho did she kept coming back to Luna's toes.

Luna was trying to contain herself from the ticklish feeling of the cat's tongue against her bare toes as Cho quickly covered her mouth again in an attempt to try and stifle any laughs and giggles.

Unsure what to do and assuming that Filch was only moments away from, at the very least discovering Mrs Norris licking at something strange on the floor and going to investigate. Luna thought of a way to get rid of her, she hoped.

Cats hated being squirted with water, lets see what she thinks of this. Luna slipped a hand down between her legs, parting them slightly as she spread her lips aiming towards the cat as it lapped at her toes. Pushing as hard as she could, Luna managed a short sharp series of squirts, dousing Mrs Norris in pee as she sat at Luna's feet.

Mrs Norris bolted shortly after being hit by the first squirt and fled to the opposite side of the corridor. The girls watched the cat clean itself, as it eyed up the spot where they stood.

Luna suddenly lost all control of her bladder and started emptying it onto the cold hard floor. She quickly squatted down in an attempt to quieten the sounds of her pee splashing onto the stone floor, again soaking her own feet in pee as it trickled between them, forming a tiny stream of pee as it made its way across the floor.

Mrs Norris gingerly walked over to investigate the sudden stream of pee that was snaking it's way across the floor. Inadvertently stepping in some, she sharply flicked her paw, shaking it off.

Luna finished peeing and quickly stood up as both girls looked down either end of the corridor, listening out for footsteps of an approaching Filch.

The girls slowly started to creep away from Mrs Norris, who was now sweetly distracted by the puddle of fresh warm pee on the floor as she lapped away at it. Luna grinned and turned to face Cho, hand in hand again as they continued towards the room of requirement.

The girls managed to get to the wall where the door appeared to the room of requirement without attracting the attention of any other animals.

Luna stood with her back against the cold wall as Cho walked thrice up and down the corridor. Thinking, 'We need a private place with a large warm comfortable bed to have sex'.

On the third pass, a small door appeared in the wall and Cho called out for Luna, she'd lost sight of her as she'd blended into the wall.

Cho stood in front of the door as she quietly called for Luna to come over. Both girls held out their arms as Luna made her way towards the door and the highly camouflaged Cho.

A moment later, Cho let out a quiet laugh as she felt Luna's hands cupping her breasts, her hands had clearly found her. Cho quickly took Luna's hand and they both made their way into the room of requirement.

Cho grabbed her wand and ran it over both herself and Luna, lifting the disillusionment charms over them both as they stared into a rather small but cosy room. Two flickering fires warmed the room from either side, with a gigantic super king sized bed in between the two fires.

The girls stared at each other grinning as they ran towards the massive bed and jumped on.

"This is amazing Luna, we won't be getting much sleep tonight. This bed is so comfy maybe we should stay here all weekend!", exclaimed Cho light heartedly, with a slight hint of seriousness about her voice.

"Shall we? The bed will get very messy but that will be a lot of fun!", Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that", said Cho grinning from ear to ear. "How long have you been into pee Luna? I can't believe we both love it, do you drink it too?", asked Cho.

"Oh yes, I've been drinking it for years. It's very good for you I've found, I drink my own every day. I try to avoid it first thing in the morning, but I try to drink it several times a day", Luna finished staring into Cho's eyes with her sweet smile and glazed over expression.

"You continue to astound me Luna. You're amazing", said Cho, holding Luna's hands and staring into her beautiful mesmerising eyes, as they both sat naked and slightly damp with pee on the bed.

Cho traced a hand down Luna's thigh, running her fingers behind her knee as Luna leant back slightly on the bed, spreading her hands out behind her and lifting the slightly wet pee coated foot up for Cho.

Luna smiled as Cho traced her fingers down the back of her leg and took Luna's heel into the palm of her hand. Cho leant closer, pushing her nose against Luna's cute little toes as she breathed in deeply.

The sensations of Cho's nose brushing against her toes, caused Luna to shiver all over, goosebumps sprung up over her body as she wiggled the toes pressed against Cho's face, causing a few spots of pee to settle on Cho's lips and cheek.

Cho grinned at Luna as she pulled her nose away, and Luna smiled back at her with her usual glazed over look, but looking significantly happier. Cho took her other hand and traced a few fingers across the base of Luna's bare foot, tracing out the ball of Luna's petite foot and along the arch.

Cho ran her index finger along the top, coating it in the pee that rested there, glistening in the light of the fires that surrounded their huge bed. Cho teased a few of Luna's toes with her fingers before popping the wet finger in her mouth and sucking it clean of any trace of pee.

"I'm so glad you're into pee Cho. It's so fun to play with, and tasty!", Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh me too, I can't believe it, that you're into the same things I am. I just wish there was more pee to go around! We should have brought something to drink", Cho said sounding disappointed.

"I know a spell", Luna said quickly with an excited grin on her face. "I actually created it myself a couple of years ago. I wasn't happy only drinking pee when my body was ready to give it to me either, and it can come out in so many different flavours and strengths. Too strong and it can make you sick, too weak and it doesn't taste good, it needs that slightly sweet and salty taste, don't you think?", said Luna.

Cho nodded wildly, "I can't believe you have a spell to make me pee!", she said excitedly.

"It tastes perfect almost every time, one time it did taste like butter beer, which was lovely but I prefer pee. It stays warm too, most of the time. I managed to make it stay warm overnight once, it was just as warm in the morning as when I made it".

The girls were both grinning at each other, clearly both excited. Cho was almost bouncing on the bed.

"Give me your foot", said Luna.

Cho happily obliged and freed up one leg pushing it towards Luna, wiggling her toes in the air. Luna smiled, taking Cho's foot in her hand, she brought it to her nose and gave it a gentle sniff, Luna's eyes closed as she smiled, brushing her lips against the bottom of Cho's toes, taking a few in her mouth to taste.

Luna placed Cho's foot down on the bed as she got to her knees leaving Cho's foot resting between them.

"Keep your foot still, it's not really anything to do with the spell but I like doing this on mine", Luna said casually with a smile.

Cho smiled and stared on in anticipation as Luna reached behind her, pushing two fingers inside her rectum, with a look on her face like she was constipated on the toilet. After a moment or two, Luna started pulling her wand out, producing the entire thing from her rectum and wiping it on the duvet.

Cho's mouth dropped, seeing the size of her wand that she'd just pulled out of her rectum. She stared at Luna smiling, as she lifted her wand.

"Urina-Exiret", Luna pointed her wand at her tummy as yellow sparks erupted from the wand.

Cho felt a warm splash as something hit her foot, she quickly looked to see. It was yellow, but nothing much had come out.

"Oh it always does that when you cast it, I couldn't work out how to stop it, but I quite like it really", said Luna.

Luna leant back slightly on the bed and a warm stream of pee began to gush out of her, soaking Cho's foot as it lay between Luna's legs.

Cho wiggled her toes, enjoying the warm sensation of Luna's pee splashing between them, brushing them against Luna's opening as the pee continued to gush out.

Cho couldn't believe her eyes, Luna had cast a seemingly simple spell and had been peeing on her foot for at least a minute.

"How long will it last Luna? This is incredible", asked Cho.

Luna smiled looking down at Cho's soaking wet foot as she pulled her lips slightly, causing a jet of pee to splash up Cho's leg and into her lap.

"Oh it won't stop, unless I want it to", said Luna with a huge smile on her face. "I can keep going like this all night if you wanted, the spell can last for two or three days. I think it even lasted all week once, but I might have cast it again, I can't really remember".

Suddenly Luna's stream stopped and she leant forward, running her tongue all over Cho's toes, in between them, lapping up her own pee, taking three or four toes at once into her mouth. Luna pulled back and sat up smiling at Cho, pee all over her face, shining in the light of the fire.

"Would you like to try it Cho? I can cast it on you, but just so you know, the first time I used it I couldn't stop peeing for about a day. I had to go to sleep while I was still going, it was quite a mess when I woke up in the morning. Luckily I was at home though, I managed to clean my room before Daddy saw it, but I had to wear a diaper for several days afterwards".

Cho nodded wildly smiling ear to ear, "This is going to be a fun weekend Luna".

Luna smiled, beaming at Cho clearly excited to try her spell out for the first time on someone new, and that she had found someone to share her kinkiest exploits with.

Cho laid back on the bed, spreading her legs wide and shoving a small pillow under her back, raising her lower half into the air slightly as she spread her hands out behind her, ready and waiting for Luna.

"Urina-Exiret", yellow sparks flew towards Cho, a second later a small amount of pee splashed down on the bed below. Cho felt her bladder filling by magic, it was as if she had been holding it in all day. The urge to pee was so great. Then seconds later she felt it starting, it rushed through her body and exploded harder and faster than she had ever peed in her life.

Luna smiled as she got splashed in the chest, Cho's stream soaked her breasts, trickling down her tummy and between her legs, both girls watched on with pure delight and excitement on their faces. Luna was amazed to see her spell work on another and both of them just delighted about all the pee gushing out of Cho.

"You probably can't, but do you feel like you can stop?", asked Luna curiously.

"No, I've constantly got that feeling of needing to go, like when you've been holding it in before you make it to a toilet, it's so strange having that feeling all the time while I'm peeing, but I love it", exclaimed Cho.

Luna leant forward slightly, pushing her face into Cho's stream and opening her mouth wide. Cho steadied herself as her pee splashed all over Luna's face, causing Luna to close her eyes.

Luna swallowed, ducking out of Cho's stream each time to catch breath and then went back again and again, swallowing several full mouthfuls of pee. Luna took a final mouthful and then held it as she made her way across the already sodden pee soaked bed, positioning herself on top of Cho and smushing their wet bodies together.

Cho wrapped her legs around Luna, feeling her pee splashing against her. Luna went to kiss Cho, and started emptying the contents of her mouth into Cho's, swapping the pee into hers and back again, several times until they'd swallowed it or spilled it all over Cho's face.

Both girls giggled, both feeling elated at their new found friendship. Luna sat up as Cho unlocked her legs, Cho followed and wrapped her arms around Luna, burying her face in her Luna's sodden neck and simply smiling. Luna wrapped her arms around Cho as they both collapsed onto the bed in their wet embrace.

The girls pulled their heads back at the same time, laying on the bed facing each other, still in their wet embrace, staring into each others eyes, smiling like they'd never smiled before, feeling like they would never stop.

Cho closed her eyes, pushing her lips against Luna's and as they engaged in a wet and slightly salty snog. The girls lips smushing up against the others, sucking on each others lips in turn as their tongues flicked at each other.

Cho ran her hand along Luna's back, brushing against her cute bum as she brought it between Luna's legs and felt for her rather wet opening. Cho felt a warm burst of pee, as Luna coated her fingers and then she slid two in at a time, feeling the warmth and wetness squelching against her fingers as they plunged into Luna's vagina.

The girls smashed their lips together, tasting still the sweet and salty taste of Cho's pee mixed with their saliva. Cho pushed her fingers deep inside Luna, moving them faster and faster, occasionally feeling a warm squirt of pee hitting her hand.

Cho removed her wet fingers, bringing them up between them and pushing them gently into Luna's mouth. Luna smiled and laughed as they once again stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"I've got a fun idea", said Luna, Cho looking very intrigued.

Luna got up and crawled across the soaking wet bed, closing her eyes and thinking hard. Suddenly a large immaculate white free standing bath appeared next to the fire. Only there were no taps, no plug hole, just the beautiful yet empty white porcelain bath.

Cho stared at Luna and both girls could tell they were thinking the same thing now the bath had appeared. It was such a naughty idea, something Cho had never considered or thought possible, but with both of them able to pee as much as they liked it would be easy.

Luna got off the bed and climbed into the bath, turning to face Cho with the warmth of the fire on her back. Luna started to pee, feeling it running down her legs and splashing all over her feet. Cho grinned wildly and scrambled off of the bed, splashing pee all over the bed and the pillows, soaking the floor as she got to the bath and climbed in.

The girls faced each other in fits of laughter at what they were doing as they glanced down at the bath seeing the warm yellow pee splashing against their feet and already building up a considerable amount of pee, as the girls ran their toes through it, kicking it playfully at each other.

"Have you done this before Luna?", asked Cho.

"Only once, when Daddy was away one night. It took a little while to fill up, but hopefully with both of us it'll go a lot quicker".

Cho looked stunned and excited, all at once. She looked down at her feet, seeing the pee now covering her toes, and quickly making it's way up her foot. Cho took Luna's hands and kissed her, then she grabbed Luna's waist and turned her round in the bath, with her back facing her. Cho slowly sat down, feeling the warm pee against her bare bum and held her hands out for Luna.

Luna bent down and slowly sat in Cho's lap, sitting sideways and putting an arm around Cho's back, resting her head on Cho's shoulder. The girls shifted around, getting comfy, rubbing their feet together and playing with each others toes.

Cho rested a hand on Luna's tummy, gently running her fingers over it as the other hand started to caress her breasts. Running her fingers over her nipples, dipping them in the pee that was now making it's way up their legs, then tracing her wet fingers over Luna's chest.

The girls laid in the bath, cuddling up, playing with each other, running their fingers over each others bodies and enjoying the warmth of the fire and the bath. Ten minutes or so passed before the bath started to feel fuller, the pee was now covering their legs and it was creeping it's way up Luna's tummy.

Luna had a tiny well of pee, resting it her belly button that Cho noticed as she giggled in delight.

"That's so cute Luna", Cho said, running her finger around it and dipping it into her navel.

Soon, the pee was covering Luna's tummy, Cho could feel it rising up her own as she sat with her back against the bath. The girls felt so warm and relaxed, the scent of their own pee filling the air..

Cho had peed many times before when she was in the bath, but never when it was filling up with pee. She couldn't wait for there to be enough to dunk her head under and swallow several huge mouthfuls.

Luna pulled herself up from laying against Cho, Cho enjoying the new sensation of having pee flowing all over her tummy as she caressed it with her hands, rubbing it all over her tummy and chest. Luna went to the other end of the bath, sitting between Cho's feet and pulling them to her lap as she offered her's to Cho.

Both girls stared for a moment wide-eyed and excited at the soaked feet in their laps. At the same time, the girls picked a foot from the other and lifted it up slightly, leaning forward and wrapping their lips around the cute little pee soaked toes.

Cho was excited to spend a good amount of time with Luna's feet, they were particularly cute, especially her little toes, being soaked in pee made them all the more appealing. Cho licked and sucked at her toes, licking the first layer of warm pee off and pulling back to examine and take in the beauty of Luna's feet.

Cho brushed her lips against each toe, feeling the shape of each toe and running her tongue between them before pushing Luna's foot back into the bath and between Cho's legs. Luna felt a warm stream of pee pushing against her toes that was gushing from Cho. Luna wiggled her toes as Cho pressed them closer to her opening.

Being Luna's first time she wanted to try something new, which had just popped into her head, and gently pushed her big toe against Cho's opening. Cho felt what she was trying to do and helped guide Luna's toes inside her

Luna's big toe pushed through, Cho felt the sweet blonde trying to push more toes in, turning her foot to one side and pushing hard against Cho's vagina, causing her to echo a loud moan.

Luna kept pushing, even though neither girl could really see what was happening, there was so much pee in the bath now. Slowly but surely, it felt like Luna had pushed all five toes inside Cho as Luna gave an excited squee as it felt like her food sliding considerably further in. Cho felt around Luna's foot, trying to feel and see if any toes were left out, but to her delight there weren't.

"They're all in", Cho said grinning at Luna.

Cho felt Luna wiggle her toes in excitement as Cho's eyes rolled back, feeling Luna's toes rubbing against her inner walls.

"Does that feel nice Cho?", Luna asked sweetly.

Cho nodded, smiling at her and Luna took that as a cue to push her foot in a little deeper, flexing her toes as she went.

Cho gave a little scream as she felt her vagina stretching, but at the same time enjoying everything Luna was doing to her. Cho traced her fingers and tickled Luna's arch, almost the first entire half of Luna's foot was inside her now wiggling and squirming around.

Never in her life had Cho been so excited, although she was trying to stay in the moment, enjoying everything. She couldn't help but think of the others and how amazing it will be when she introduces Luna to the group, she'll be a hero Cho thought.

Cho laid back, resting her head against the bath and felt the pee creeping up her back, just barely starting to cover her breasts. Luna was almost completely submerged, as she continued to push her toes deeper inside Cho, not wanting to stop until she could physically go no further.

Luna's hair was almost completely drenched in pee, just as Cho opened her eyes Luna dunked her head under and soaked herself completely, coming back up with a mouthful that she quickly swallowed as she brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. The girls smiled at each other and laughed at the crazy but amazing situation they found themselves in.

Cho stared at Luna as she sunk below the pee again, leaving only her nose and eyes showing. The room was so quiet she could just make out each time Luna swallowed. Over and over again until after around the twelfth swallow Luna came up for a break, a tiny burp escaped her as she giggled, apologising.

"This is probably high enough normally, but I guess without having any control it's just going to overflow", Luna said smiling at the thought.

"Oh, I hadn't thought. That's ok though, we can make as much mess as we like in here, it'll be fun", Cho said smiling back.

"Do you mind if I sit in your lap again? Only it's quite a large tub and I don't think I can stay out of it much longer", Luna asked Cho politely as the pee was up to her neck now even as she was sat upright in the bath.

Cho nodded and smiled much to her dislike, as this meant Luna's foot had to come out of her. Cho put her hands between her legs and carefully guided Luna's foot out as she almost swam across the tub towards her, causing pee to splash Cho in the face and crash down around the tub as it overflowed.

"Put your head under, it's so warm and lovely", said Luna.

Cho didn't hesitate and smiled as she pinched her nose, dunking her head under. Luna quickly filled her mouth from the contents of the bath and met Cho's mouth as she appeared already with a mouthful of her own.

The girls shared one of their most intense and pee soaked kissed yet, Luna sat in Cho's lap putting one arm around her back as the other rested against Cho's side. Pee billowed out of their mouths as they locked lips and exchanged mouthfuls of warm fresh pee.

"You look so beautiful Cho, especially all wet and covered in our pee", exclaimed Luna adoringly.

Cho pushed her lips against Luna's, they both felt a strong bond of love between each other as they shared something so special in such a short space of time.

Even with Luna sitting in Cho's lap, they both were struggling to sit comfortably in the bath, Luna stopped peeing, seeing as she was the only one who could, standing up abruptly in the bath. She held out her hands as Cho struggled to her feet.

"I think we should empty it a little, then we can sit and relax for a while", said Luna.

They both climbed out, bringing with them more pee as they flicked it across the room and made some considerably large puddles around the bath and the bed.

Cho thought to herself, how would they get the pee out, when two large buckets appeared at their feet. The girls bent down to pick the buckets up and quickly began to empty buckets full of pee onto the floor. Luna suddenly emptied one over Cho's head as both girls broke into laughter and Cho returned the favour emptying one over her.

The girls threw a few more buckets over each other, as they almost collapsed in laughter on the floor. Luna shivered slightly as they both quickly climbed back into the bath which was now a lot emptier, but with the girls back in it covered their tummies again.

The girls sat together for a while, with Luna in Cho's lap the girls relaxed, playing with each other randomly whenever they felt like doing something. Cho spent most of the time with her hand on Luna's bum, with her middle finger inserted completely inside it.

The pee began to rise a lot slower, now that Luna had stopped contributing to it. Luna laid there with her head nuzzled into Cho's neck and a busy finger flicking around inside her rectum. The girls were warm, happy and contented as they sat in the huge bath of pee. Never in a million years had Cho imagined this happening with Luna after only "knowing" her in this way for a few hours.

"Luna, isn't it amazing how only a few hours ago, as far as you knew at least. We hadn't even had our first kiss, and now we're sitting in a bath of our own pee with my finger up your bum", Cho finished with a little laugh.

But there was no reply from Luna, Cho looked down and saw her eyes were closed. Luna had fallen asleep. Cho let out a cute little "Aww", as she wrapped her free arm around her, feeling so close to Luna in that moment.

Cho couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep in a bath of pee, and with Cho's finger lodged a few inches inside her rectum. It was so cute.

The girls sat there for a while, Cho leaving Luna as long as she could, enjoying the warmth of the bath and the closeness of Luna's body against her own. After twenty minutes or so had passed, the levels in the bath were starting to rise quite high again and Cho thought it best to try and wake Luna up.

"Luna, Luna time to wake up hun, we need to get out, the bath's too full". Cho gently removed her finger from Luna's ass and she woke up almost immediately.

"Oh did I fall asleep, I'm so sorry Cho, it was just so relaxing", said Luna apologising wholeheartedly.

"It's fine Luna, it was lovely sitting here with you asleep in my arms. I enjoyed every minute of it", said Cho reassuringly.

"We should go to bed, we've got a long fun weekend ahead of us, we shouldn't be up too late", said Cho.

Luna nodded and reluctantly pulled herself away from the comfy position she'd settled into with Cho. She pulled herself up and stood in the bath, pee almost coming up to her crotch, she helped Cho up, causing it to sink lower into the bath.

The girls stepped out of the bath and two large fluffy white towels appeared on the wall, dangling from hooks. They each took one and dried their hair, drying the rest of themselves off as best they could. Luna dropped her now rather yellow towel to the floor, into a large puddle of urine that was now coating most of the floor and wrapped her arms around Cho shivering for a moment while she aclimatised to being out of the warm bath.

Cho wrapped her, albeit rather wet, towel around Luna and cuddled her close, rubbing her back as she tried to make her warm again. Pee splashed down from Cho as she still was no where near to stopping the flow of pee, splashing both of their feet which were impossible to dry, due to the large puddles on the floor. Cho left Luna standing next to the fire with the wet towel draped around her and pulled back the huge inviting warm duvet that covered the massive bed.

Luna dropped the towel and quickly climbed in with Cho right behind her feeling instantly warm as the bed was nice and toasty after being warmed from the fires. Cho pulled the duvet over them both and tucked herself in tight behind Luna, spooning her as she wrapped an arm around Luna and slid another under the pillows.

Cho felt Luna's hand find the one dangling over her tummy as she locked her fingers with Cho's and held her there. Luna pulled Cho's arm around further and laid it open against her rather flat but cute chest. Cho felt one of Luna's nipples under her thumb as Luna laid her hand against it.

Cho lightly rubbed at Luna's nipple as the bed slowly filled with pee. Cho wasn't going to be stopping any time soon and both girls knew they were in for a wet night, Luna hadn't even thought about having a separate bed, and in fact pushed herself against Cho even tighter, clearly enjoying the warm sensations against her skin.

The girls lay there for a while, as Cho spooned Luna. Luna stroked Cho's hand as they gently fell asleep. Luna fell first and unsurprisingly soon after she did, she wet the bed. Surely she must have got enough out of her earlier Cho thought, but perhaps she was having a fun dream already.

Cho gently pulled herself away from Luna and lay flat on her back. She kicked one leg out from under the duvet, feeling a little warm and dangled it over the side of the huge bed. Even with both of them in the bed they barely took up half the space.

Cho had never been so wet when trying to go to sleep before, and she'd certainly never tried to sleep while peeing. She still had a feeling of needing to go, even though she'd been peeing for about two hours now. Still, it was enjoyable, even though the bed was soaked. Cho felt very naughty, and thought to herself, even when it stops I'll probably wet the bed every night for a week after this. But Cho just smiled at the idea of it.

Morning came, and even though there were no windows, when Cho opened her eyes a clock appeared on the wall telling her it was 7am. Luna was still fast asleep and had shifted around somewhat in the night. Not only did she sleep walk but she was a restless sleeper.

Cho had hardly moved and as she lifted the duvet, she saw Luna was horizontal across the bed, almost flat on her back with her feet tucked under a pillow and her head resting on Cho's tummy. Cho couldn't remember a time when she'd woken up to such a pleasant view.

The bed was absolutely sodden, as was the lower half of the duvet, at least on Cho's side. She was still peeing, although the feeling of needing to go had subsided somewhat. Cho had no desire to wake Luna, she looked so cute laying there. Cho could see everything of Luna's, her budding breasts were completely on show, and her little slit was glistening with what must've been pee.

Luna's left hand lay flat and open on the bed. Cho gently traced a few fingers over it, trying not to wake her, but thinking what a nice way it would be to wake up. Cho traced each of her fingers one by one, returning to her palm and running her index finger around it.

Cho suddenly felt Luna's fingers close around her hand, she looked up to see Luna's eyes trying to open as she rubbed at them with her other hand. Luna looked up, seeing Cho's ample breasts staring back at her, and spotting Cho between them.

"Morning Luna", said Cho smiling softly.

"I-I thought I'd dreamed last night, I woke up, and for a moment I thought none of it was real".

Cho could almost see tears forming in Luna's eyes. "Oh it was all real sweetie, very real. Last night was a lot of fun, look", said Cho pointing to the half filled bath of pee.

Luna shot up in bed, followed quickly by Cho. Luna stared around the room quickly, just to make sure everything was real and turned to face Cho smiling with her familiar glazed over look on her face.

Luna wrapped her arms around Cho as the girls embraced each other and fell back to the bed. Luna lay with her head resting on Cho's chest, as Cho pulled her hair back and gently stroked her cheek.

"I've had so many dreams, where I've had sex with other girls. I just thought this was another. I'm so glad it was all real Cho", said Luna quietly.

Cho rested a hand on Luna's head and Luna's hand found her other, locking her fingers tightly with Cho's as though she never wanted to let go.

"It's Saturday morning too Luna, we still have all day and night, and tomorrow to have even more fun", said Cho happily.

Luna turned her head and smiled, "You want to stay with me all weekend?", Luna asked surprisingly.

Cho nodded and smiled at Luna, "I'd stay in here a week with you if we didn't have lessons", Cho said reassuringly.

Luna smiled, Cho had never seen her look so happy. It was something about her eyes, but she could tell Luna was excited about the thought of spending the whole weekend with her.

Cho pulled the duvet back over them, both settling back down, it was the weekend after all and they deserved a lie in.

Nearly an hour passed and the girls had been laying in the same position wide awake for the past hour, albeit snuggly and warm. Luna hadn't let go of Cho's hand the entire time, which Cho thought to be incredibly sweet and made her feel even closer to Luna. Everything being real and not a dream for once, seemed to be so incredibly important to Luna. Cho saying she'd spend the weekend with her seemed like the best thing she'd ever heard.

Luna heard Cho's tummy rumbling and looked up smiling at her. "Hungry?", Luna asked smiling.

"Starving", replied Cho.

Luna jumped up from the bed and walked over to the wall, as the door appeared for Luna.

"Luna where are you going, you'll be seen, you're naked!", bellowed Cho, worried Luna was about to wander out into the corridors naked and smelling strongly of pee.

"It's ok", Luna whispered back, putting a finger to her lips to silence Cho.

"Accio Pixie Puffs", Luna waved her wand and waited

A minute or so passed as Cho watched on, staring through the small but open door where Luna stood completely naked, worried that someone would turn into the corridor and see her standing naked in a doorway that wasn't supposed to be there.

A box of Pixie Puffs suddenly came flying down the corridor towards Luna and she caught them and quickly closed the door behind her, as it disappeared into the wall again.

"It's so cold out there", said Luna shivering as she climbed back onto the huge soaking wet bed.

Luna ripped open the box of Pixie Puffs as two bowls appeared on the bed along with two spoons. Cho thought to herself that they didn't have any milk, even though she knew Luna didn't use it, and wondered what Luna was going to do when she'd filled the bowels with cereal.

"Exsilio", Luna pointed her wand as white sparks shot against her naked body. Nothing seemed to happen at first.

"It's one of Mums, quite useful. It gave me the idea for the spell we used last night", Luna said, glancing down at the ever growing wet patch between Cho's legs as her pee continued to gush out.

"You won't be able to use it until you stop peeing I doubt, but we should be able to try it later", said Luna smiling. As she finished, she got to her knees on the bed and placed one of the full bowls underneath her, as she spread her legs out and pushed her open wet hole close to the bowl.

Cho stared at Luna, a few drops of pee splashed into the bowl when suddenly a huge jet of almost clear looking juice gushed out of her, Luna's toes curled and she almost fell flat on her face as she came in the cereal bowl. Half of it managed to hit the bowl and the rest shot out behind Luna, soaking the pillows and the headboard.

Luna swapped out the overflowing bowl and placed the other beneath her as she filled it up, a little more controlled this time as she gushed into the bowl, sending a few Pixie Puffs spilling onto the bed.

Luna grabbed both bowls as she collapsed back on the bed, feeling her head hit the wet patch that she'd created on the headboard as Cho giggled and smiled at her in amazement.

"Breakfast. Enjoy", said Luna grinning at Cho with her familiar glazed over expression, perhaps this was the reason for it being so familiar to everyone given the spell she'd just used.

"Luna, what was that spell you just used, what does it do?", asked Cho, clearly dying to know.

"After breakfast, eat", said Luna as she shoved a large spoonful of cum soaked Pixie Puffs into her mouth.

Cho took the bowl and lifted it up, taking in a deep breath. It was the breakfast she'd been longing to try, since tasting the scraps left over from Luna's bowl. Cho grabbed the spoon and shoved a large amount of the tasty cereal into her mouth and chewed, being instantly overwhelmed by the intense flavours of the cereal and Luna's sweet musky cum.

"Oh my god Luna, you must eat this every day", said Cho as she shovelled another spoonful in.

Luna smiled and glanced over to Cho, clearly enjoying her breakfast which Luna had kindly made.

"It's lovely, I've been eating breakfast like this for quite a while now. When I first tried the spell, the idea came to me quite quickly and I've eaten breakfast with it ever since. I've even used it in other food too, did you see the cream cakes I had on the train that I was giving out? Everyone loved them. They were full of my cum", said Luna ever so casually.

"Luna! Oh my god, that's incredible", Cho exclaimed excitedly, "Who ate them, do you remember?".

"Hermione had one, she definitely liked it, I think. Harry, and I think Ginny had one too. Everyone seemed to enjoy them", said Luna smiling, looking impressed with herself.

"You're just amazing Luna, I love everything about you", Cho said almost choking back tears she was so happy and amazed at Luna.

Luna suddenly started crying and launched herself at Cho, causing them both to spill half eaten bowls of cummy Pixie Puffs all over themselves and the bed as Luna wrapped her arms around Cho.

"No one's… *sniff* ever said they loved anything about me before", Luna stuttered as she burst into tears, draping herself around Cho and hugging her so tightly.

Cho smiled and hugged Luna tightly, a few tears trickling down Cho's cheek.

Luna shifted around and sat in Cho's lap. She could still feel Cho's pee gushing out and wetting the backs of her legs as she continued to embrace Cho and squeeze her tightly. The girls sat for a while, enjoying a warm cuddle in their own little private room. Luna had never felt this happy in her entire life.

Luna looked up slightly puffy eyed with a wet face from tears, instead of pee or cum for once. She smiled and kissed Cho plainly on the lips and rested her head on Cho's shoulder. The girls sat for an hour or more, occasionally drifting to sleep. Cho felt her leg getting wet where Luna's slit was dribbling with cum.

Snoring gently, Luna had fallen asleep and Cho's hand found her beautifully pert bum again. Cho felt around for Luna's ass hole and slipped her middle finger into her tiny opening. Her hole repeatedly contracted around Cho's finger before settling down as she slid the entire finger in, feeling the warmth of her rectum around her finger.

Almost immediately, even though Luna was still asleep, her pussy began to gush. The smell of pee was replaced by Luna's sweet musky scent as it soaked Cho and the already sodden bed. Cho noticed Luna's toes curling and uncurling a few times as they brushed against Cho's leg, and a few sweet noises escaping her, but she didn't seem to wake up. Cho couldn't believe what was happening. Even though she had suspected when Luna made breakfast, Cho hadn't realised the spell worked the same way as the pee spell.

Cho's mind raced with how amazing this would make things in the Nymphos group. Some girls struggled with squirting, especially inexperienced girls. Cho desired to tell Luna everything about the group, but literally couldn't because of the unbreakable vow everyone took when joining. She had to tell the girls all about this Monday night, and get Luna involved as soon as possible. Cho thought to herself, 'I'll be a hero, forever, for finding Luna Lovegood'. This will change everything.

Luna suddenly woke up and fell flat on her back across Cho's lap, her finger still deep inside her rectum. Luna's legs shot out straight and flailed around as she arched her back.

Luna was clearly experiencing an intense orgasm and Cho decided to make it better by drilling and twisting her finger inside Luna's warm rectum. Luna squirted so hard, she cleared the bed by several feet, dousing the fire with cum. Luna convulsed on the bed, shaking all over as she continued to gush in hard rapid expulsions.

Luna's body suddenly became limp and Cho pulled her finger out quickly before Luna trapped her hand again. Luna lay with her legs slightly spread, her bum resting across Cho's lap, completely out of it, seemingly passed out as she continued to pour onto the bed.

Cho giggled at the sight of Luna passed out, her legs and feet splattered in her own cum as it poured out between her legs, still with some force but not squirting half way across the room anymore. Cho wished she wasn't trapped under Luna so she could latch her mouth around her warm flowing opening, when suddenly the room produced a large glass which floated in front of Cho, hovering above Luna's crotch.

"I love this room", Cho said smiling, as she grabbed the glass and tucked it between Luna's legs, rapidly filling the glass.

Cho could feel the warmth of the glass, almost hot with it's contents. Cho pulled the glass away, splashing some across Luna's tummy as she lay passed out over Cho. Inhaling deeply from the glass she shuddered at the smell and the thought of what was in the glass. Cho opened up and began downing the contents, feeling immediately warmer as it slid down her throat into her tummy. Never had Cho been able to drink so much cum at once, you were lucky to catch a few strong squirts and get a mouthful a few times every night. This also tasted amazing, like no cum she'd ever had before, and never this warm, it slid down so easily Cho could've drunk several large glasses without stopping.

Cho finished the tasty treat and pulled the glass away, breathing finally as cum dripped down her chin, hitting her chest as she stared wide eyed at Luna. Cho dropped the glass on the bed and called Luna's name trying to wake her. She stroked a hand around Luna's face, trying gently to rouse her, but nothing. Cho had a naughty thought and grabbed the empty glass and began to fill it again from her new favourite drinking fountain.

Seconds later, Cho pulled the full glass away, again spilling some as she brought it back up and poured it slowly, all over Luna's face. Cho emptied the glass and Luna started coming round. After a few bleary seconds, Luna wiped the cum out of her eyes and sat up in Cho's lap smiling.

"That's my new favourite way to wake up", Luna said slowly, smiling at Cho. Cho gave Luna a huge open mouthed kiss, encompassing both of Luna's soaked lips as they shared a sloppy warm kiss.

"That spell is incredible Luna, your mum created it?", asked Cho inquisitively.

"She did, it was in one of her spell books I found after she died, but I couldn't get it to work at the time. When you use it on yourself, you need to be aroused you see, but at the time I was too young and didn't really know what it all meant. I think it helps to visualise yourself cumming and having an intense orgasm", Luna explained.

"The first time I used it, I made a bit of a mess. It's a bit like the peeing spell, the first time tends to last a while. I passed out and woke up in a state. There's this lovely spot near home, with a little stream where I like to sit down and masturbate by the water. I'd been trying for days to make the spell work, when suddenly it did. It erupted out of me several feet and wouldn't stop, my head was swimming and I just passed out. I woke up hours later, it was dark and my legs and feet were soaking wet, it was still gushing out. I had to walk back to the house, which was difficult as the intense orgasms kept coming, which was lovely but made it difficult to walk. I made quite a mess in the house too, but luckily Daddy was away for the weekend".

Cho just stared at Luna smiling and Luna smiled back.

"Can I try it Luna? I so want to be able to cum like you can", Cho asked.

"You can, but later. As fun as it is, I don't want to sit alone for hours if you pass out. We can do it when we go to bed tonight. Besides, I don't think it would work properly while you can't stop peeing, but that should go off soon".

"Ok", Cho said excited whilst slightly disappointed at the same time.

"There is another spell which I think you'll like though. It goes really well with Exsilio, the spell that makes you cum and orgasm. I can try this one on you if you like?".

Cho's eyes lit up and she nodded wildly, not even caring what it was.

Luna smiled and grabbed her wand as Cho sat on the bed with her feet stretched out staring at Luna with a huge smile on her face.

"Pedimas", Luna aimed her wand at Cho's feet as cute pink sparks shot out and tickled her toes.

Luna smiled mischievously at Cho and bent down to give Cho's foot one continuous long lick from heel to toe, finally encompassing all five toes in her mouth and pushing the her tongue along the bottom of Cho's toes.

Luna felt Cho's toes curl as they rested in Luna's warm mouth and she pulled back, staring up at Cho, as she grabbed hold of the soaked duvet and moaned incredibly loudly. A few moments passed as Cho regained her composure, smiling once again at Luna as she tried to understand what this incredible spell had just done.

"It makes your feet incredibly sensitive, I can make you orgasm, just by sucking your toes", Luna said with a smile on her face.

Cho stared at her, lost for words. Her mouth hung open a little as she kept staring from Luna, then back at her feet.

Luna wasn't sure if she believed her or not, so she decided to prove it. Luna bent down, taking Cho's toes in her warm mouth. Her tongue coated the base of Cho's foot as it ran up and down it, occasionally pulling back to flick her tongue between her toes and take it in turns sucking at each.

From the moment Luna began, Cho's toes had curled over and over again, her head thrashed around as she felt incredibly hot, amazing sensations flowed all through her body, as Luna ran her warm wet tongue all over her foot.

After what was only twenty or thirty seconds, Cho's toes curled one final time, harder than Luna had felt them do before. Luna pulled back and watched as Cho's legs flung apart and she arched her back on the bed, unleashing a huge squirt of cum straight at Luna. It soaked her chest and face as Luna quickly ran her fingers over the bottom of Cho's feet, teasing and tickling them, causing Cho's orgasm to last much longer than normal as she came continuously, soaking Luna and her surroundings.

Luna stopped and smiled, staring at Cho as she shook uncontrollably on the bed. Oozing out of her still, a warm trickle of cum as her whole body convulsed for a moment before she passed out. Luna began to eat the warm cum that continued to seep out of Cho's vagina, only a minute or so passed before she felt Cho stirring and she looked up to see she had come round and heard her call Luna's name, softly in her sweet Scottish accent.

"I've never passed out before, that was the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced Luna. Just by licking my foot?", asked Cho.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Good isn't it. It's actually another spell I created, I always had a real fascination with my own feet, I used to suck my own toes all the time, and I eventually felt a sexual attraction to them. I couldn't really explain it to myself, I just found them incredibly arousing. Some nights I spend hours sucking my own toes, it can make quite a mess", Luna said grinning.

Cho stared at Luna, too exhausted from her intense orgasm to say anything, she just smiled and her head hit the pillow.

"Daddy was often away for days at a time, I always play with myself when I'm alone. I'd been trying to create the spell for a while when I suddenly made it work on a lovely summer's afternoon when I was sitting naked in the garden. I grabbed my foot and pulled in to my face, licked my toes and the feeling was incredible. I was so excited, I jumped up and started running towards the house, but after a few steps I collapsed on my hands and knees. A huge eruption squirted out of me, hitting both my heels which made it even more intense. I writhed on the ground for several minutes, rolling around in the grass, convulsing and cumming like you just did. After I calmed down, I tried crawling, but it was worse. My toes dragged against the grass and I could feel the blades of grass between my toes and I came again, and again. It took me several attempts and about forty-five minutes to make it to my front door.

I ended up passing out for a while on the steps outside my front door, I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up there was quite a lot of cum. It was quite funny really, although I don't know how I would've explained it if Daddy had come home. When I got inside I managed to walk and crawl my way over to the sofa. An hour later I got there, I made quite a mess and passed out on the sofa until the morning. Luckily Daddy wasn't due home for another day, and when I woke up I could walk around without collapsing and squirting on everything around me. The sofa was dripping wet, I had to spend quite a while cleaning up, but when I tried the spell again later that night, it was just as good, but I could walk a lot further without collapsing to my knees, but it still happens from time to time".

Cho hadn't stopped smiling, although she had kept her eyes closed through most of Luna's fascinating story.

"I have a feeling I will never stop saying this Luna, but you are amazing", said Cho quietly with a smile.

Cho carefully lifted her feet off the bed and moved them closer to Luna. Cho traced her toes across her tummy as she knelt in front of her, causing them to curl at the touch of Luna's smooth skin. Cho cooed and moaned gently as she ran her feet all over Luna's tummy and

chest, gently rubbing her nipples with her big toes.

"Oh hey, you've stopped peeing", said Luna, surprised. "Your orgasm must have knocked it out, can you still pee when you want to? Sit up, if you can, you should tuck your feet in close and pee on them, I often do it, kind of an endless circle of orgasms", said Luna grinning slightly more than usual.

Luna held out her hands helping Cho sit up on the bed, her feet brushed against Luna's body as she did, causing her to shiver all over as another hot sensation coursed through her body.

"I still feel like I need to go, but I like that, as long as I can control it. Does that stop?", asked Cho.

"It does lessen, but when you're under the influence of the spell you will probably always feel like you need to go. I think it's because you can, your bladder is always full and ready. Try and pee now", said Luna as she helped Cho tuck her feet in tight together, between her legs. Resting her heels against her wet opening.

A tiny warm dribble of cum, leaked out onto Cho's heels, followed quickly by a strong smelling stream of warm pee. It shot out at some speed, splashing Luna before getting it under control. Cho found she could easily control the amount of pee she produced now and let a gentle trickle out. It started on Cho's heels and snaked it's way slowly along the side of her feet, falling and trickling down between her arches, as her toes curled with the warmth and sensation of the pee.

Cho felt the intensity build inside her again, quickly, as the warmth and feeling of the pee trickling over her feet caused another orgasm. Her stream of pee suddenly stopped and was replaced by cum as it shot out over her feet, cleaning away the pee as it soaked them, causing yet more intense feelings to rush through her body.

Cho's feet flung out and she collapsed back on the bed, almost catching Luna in the face as she splashed it with a combination of her bodily fluids. Luna smiled and grabbed a couple of pillows, positioning them carefully under Cho's legs to elevate her feet off the bed to give her some time to rest.

"Thanks Luna", said Cho smiling, sounding breathless as her head hit the pillow again.

Luna shifted back on the bed and buried her face between Cho's sopping wet crotch, drinking her in and sinking her tongue in and out both her holes as she lay there, exhausted from Luna's new spell.

Several hours passed and amazingly Cho's feet became bearable to touch without causing her to orgasm immediately. Luna thought it might be because Cho was quite a bit older than when Luna first tried it, but really she had no idea. Cho was the second person ever, to use the spell, so she had no idea how other people would react to it.

The girls sat on the bed, quietly eating their third bowl of cummy Pixie Puffs. The only food they had, but funnily enough neither of them minded and they took it in turns to provide the "milk". While Cho gently toyed with Luna's wet opening, rubbing her toes against her tiny clit, as Luna sat with her legs spread, oozing onto the bed and Cho's feet.

"I hope I don't spoil anything by saying this, Cho. But, would you like to be... my girlfriend? I've never asked anyone to be my girlfriend, or boyfriend", Luna stuttered a little, but said the last few words very quickly, not quite believing she'd said them and turned quite red in the face as she gave a cute little smile at Cho.

Cho smiled and stared at Luna for a moment, her smile seemed to start fading quickly, anticipating probably her biggest knock back of her life.

"I'd like that very much, Luna", said Cho choking out her name with so much happiness inside her.

Luna stared at Cho, not quite believing what she'd heard, running over what Cho had said to her in her head a few times to make sure she hadn't misheard, and suddenly she started to cry.

"Oh Luna", said Cho caringly as both girls leant in for a hug, Luna grabbed onto Cho tightly like she never wanted to let her go, sobbing into her shoulder tears of absolute happiness.

Cho couldn't help but well up, she hadn't remembered feeling this happy ever, apart from the night she'd been invited to join Tonks' group. Luna pulled away from Cho, as they both locked eyes. Tears were streaming down Luna's face.

"Aww Luna, don't cry", said Cho as she wiped away the tears that streamed down Luna's face.

And with that, Luna dried up and stopped crying, with a few sobs she was done and back to her smiley happy self. Luna continued to stare at her, with a look of such intense love and feeling towards her, Cho knew this meant more to her than she could know, and although she hated the thought of bringing it up, especially now, she had to say something to gauge whether Luna would still be open to sex with other girls, now they were real girlfriends.

"Luna, I hope this doesn't upset you, I hope it makes you even happier if that's possible right now, but… as you've probably guessed I've been with other girls before. While I've never felt closer to anyone like I do with you, I do, quite often, have sex with a few close friends, and I'd like you to be a part of that, with me. I know they will love you just as much as I do, but they're a big part of my life and I wanted to be honest with you straight away", Cho finished with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, that she'd just crushed Luna's world.

Luna's eyes lit up, much to Cho's relief and straight away she asked, "Oh wonderful, do I know any of them?".

Cho had never felt more relieved, she was so excited about what Luna and she had together in this short time, but this had to be part of their lives if they were going to be together. She thought carefully, she couldn't start listing off everyone in the group, but a few carefully chosen names who she thought Luna would like and be excited about.

"Yeah, I think so, one for sure", said Cho smiling. Luna looked so excited, she was glad she'd decided to tell her this albeit half truth now. If she was this excited about hearing a few names, wait until she sees the true scale of everything, Cho thought.

"Hermione", said Cho excitedly with a huge grin across her face. Luna's eyes lit up as she heard the name.

"I… never would've thought it, she seems so into Ron, it's obvious, I thought she liked boys. I thought she was a virgin too, I had no idea she was sexually active", said Luna all giddy.

"Oh she does, she likes both. She's been with a few boys, but prefers a girls touch", said Cho happily.

"So there's also Padma Patil and Katie Bell", said Cho plainly as if it was no big news.

Luna eyes widened again, "Padma, she's a Ravenclaw too, and Katie Bell, Chaser for Gryffindor?".

Cho nodded and smiled at Luna, "They won't believe me when I tell them about the spells you've created and what we've been doing. I can't wait to show them!".

Cho smiled to herself, happy that Luna was open to having a relationship and having sex with other girls. It was so important if they were to have a truly special relationship, with all the girls at Nymphadora's Nymphos too.


End file.
